


The Dare

by Tillyalf427



Series: Freed One Shots [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7054153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freed X Reader one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dare

The doors to the guild flew open as the thunder legion walked in. For once, the guild was calm. No one was fighting which immediately made Laxus suspicious. He sent a look over at Freed and Bixslow who looked just as confused as what they saw was a group sat around a table consisting of Mira, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Cana, Juvia, Levy, Jet, Droy, Gajeel, Wendy, Y/N and the three exceeds, Happy. Carla and Pantherlily. Mira was talking quietly however, Laxus could hear her clearly as she nudged Y/N, making her face burn red.  
"Y/N look, your boyfriend's back." Mira teased the H/C mage.  
"Mira, shut up!" Y/N hissed, her face turning even redder than before.  
"Okay, Y/N I dare you to confess to Freed." Lucy said with a grin on her face. Laxus simply smirked, wanting to see how this turned out. Going to sit down with the rest of his team, Laxus continued to listen to the conversation.  
"

Do I have to?" Y/N asked, regretting her choice of picking dare.  
"Yes you do. It's a dare." Erza stated simply  
"If Y/N confesses to Freed then Juvia will kiss Gray." Juvia said.  
"I never agreed to this!" Gray shouted alarmed with panic written all over his face.  
"It's fine. Just do it Y/N, I promise it will work." Mira said confidently as she stood up, grabbing Y/N's arm as she dragged her over to the thunder legion.  
"Hey Freed!" Mira shouted gaining the rune mage's attention as he turned around to see Mira dragging a stuggling Y/N.  
"Y/N wants to tell you something." Mira smirked as she pushed Y/N towards Freed, purposely planning for the H/C mage to fall onto Freed.  
"Sorry!" Y/N squeaked, standing up once more with her face burning bright red.  
"It's fine. What did you want to say? Or is this another one of Mira's tricks?" Freed asked, knowing just how evil Mira could be with her little 'plans'.  
"Oh...Right. About that. IreallylikeyouandthisisadarebutIdoreallylikeyouseeyoulater!" Y/N blurted out quickly before turning and sprinting out of the guild as if her life depended on it, not giving Freed the chance to even think of replying.  
"You should go after her." Laxus pointed out.  
"But what am I supposed to say?" Freed asked sounding extremely distressed.  
"I'm not good with stuff like this but c'mon, everyone knows you two like each other. Just tell her how you feel." Laxus suggested, sounding unsure of himself.  
"I'll try I guess." Freed said, standing up and heading out of the guild before starting his search for Y/N. He started off by heading to her house which he only knew where it was due to Mira telling him after finding out about his little crush.  
After knocking on the door for a few minutes, Freed concluded that the H/C mage wasn't there. The next place he checked was her favorite shop which he knew from one of the few conversations he'd had with Y/N. After finding that she wasn't there either, he began to loose hope. He didn't know where else to look and he wasn't too keen on the idea of asking Mira to help him die to the simple fact that she would never let him live it down. He sighed as he came to the small bridge where he had first talked to Y/N, letting himself drown in memories.  
"Freed?" A questioning voice asked from beside him, pulling him outvof his memories as he turned around and saw exactly the person he wanted to see, Y/N stood frozen when Freed locked his gaze onto hers. He stepped closer to the H/C mage, wrapping his arms around her and enveloping her in a tight embrace.  
"Freed..? What are you doing..?" Y/N asked, unsure of herself.  
"About what you said before..." Freed trailed off leaving Y/N worried as to what he would say.  
"I love you too. What did you think I was going to say?" Freed asked after feeling her tense up in his arms.  
"Nothing. It doesn't matter." Y/N replied with a small smile which Freed could easily see through.  
"Seriously what is it? I can see it's not nothing." Freed said softly, looking into Y/N's eyes as concern filled his own eyes.  
"It's no big deal. I just thought you'd hate me. Don't worry about it." Y/N replied with a slightly more convincing smile.  
The sky had started to darken gradually and stars started to appear as the two mages simply stood, holding onto each other and looking into each others eyes. Soft music drifted out the door of a nearby restraunt as Freed released Y/N from the hug, extending his hand towards her.  
"May I have this dance?" Freed asked as Y/N grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a kiss. They kissed for what seemed like forever before breaking apart, both of them gasping for breath as Y/N rested her head against Freed's chest, listening to his heart beat whilst they stood on the bridge, quiet music filling the air and a soft breeze blowing past them.  
"I love you Y/N..." Freed mumbled into Y/N's H/C hair.  
"I love you too Freed..." Y/N replied, her head still burried in Freed's chest.


End file.
